


toast with a side of voyeurism

by troubleseeker



Series: good boys [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bottom Sam, M/M, Master Castiel, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multi, Pet Dean, Pet Sam Winchester, Rimming, Top Dean, Voyeur Castiel, Voyeurism, but still pets, since humans are seen as pets, smart pets, that you can fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: After a day of bad weather, Castiel lets his boys out into the yard for their morning play as he enjoys breakfast.





	toast with a side of voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt by Mira, who wanted _top Dean and sub-bottom Sam (anal sex, voyeur!Castiel )_.
> 
> still no beta, so if you find mistakes ... do tell.

“Yes. Yes. I’ll let you out in a minute. Easy, Sammy. Easy.”

The large human was vibrating with excitement. Bouncing on the soles of his feet, and nearly jumping up and down as he waited at the back door. Dean was far more docile. Staying close to his owner as he put on slippers and tied his bathrobe shut.

It wasn’t that Dean liked going out into the garden to play less than Sam. He’d just learned to accept that things took time. Like waking up, and putting on a robe and slippers to brave the chilly floors. Sam just acted like every second spent indoors when he wanted to go out was a wasted one. The father forbid that Cas didn’t want to let Sam out at all. Like if it was raining too heavily like yesterday, or temperatures had dropped too low for humans. The theatrical pouting and moaning could go on for hours.

Sam was especially good at draping his large frame across furniture in ways that made sure he was never entirely out of sight.

Shuffling across his living room, and into the kitchen, Cas pushed Sam away from the back door far enough for him to actually reach the lock.

“There. Get out.”

Spectacularly agile for a human his size, Sam curled around his owner and the open doorframe, and sprinted out into the mid-morning sun.

If it was up to Sam, Castiel would be out of his bed before sunrise.

It wasn’t up to Sam.

Dean padded out the door at a far more sedate pace. Following behind his younger friend to check the perimeter of their territory; Castiel’s back garden.

Pouring a cup of fresh coffee – thank the father for automatic timers – Cas watched his boys patrol the fence line. They made a big show of it every morning, even though not too much ever changed.

It was very animalistic behaviour. One of the few his humans exhibited. Compared to other animals, humans really were very close to angels from time to time. Cas knew dogs would urinate everywhere to make sure others stayed out of their yards. Humans were far cleaner, and adapted to using a toilet pretty quickly when trained right. Cas was glad that human noses were far too weak to use scent markers.

Instead, his boys patrolled. Checking the fence for any unapproved activity, and touching up the visual markers most humans were fond of. Just sticks and stones they saw some pattern or message in delicately arranged near or against the fence.

The father forbid a cat knocked something out of place.

Warming his hands on his mug, Cas watched. It seemed the yard had gone undisturbed tonight. Apart from squabbling over how one specific marker should be arranged, not much happened.

Right up until Sam shoved Dean hard enough to topple the human to the still muddy ground and took off in a dead sprint. Wild humans usually stopped exhibiting such playful behaviour when they matured, but in captivity most humans never stopped. It was a sign of good physical and mental health, and the reason most humans were kept in pairs.

Special treat boxes and puzzles could only entertain the smart creatures for so long. And who didn’t want to watch the joyful pets chase each other around the yard like this?

Both humans were crashing through the yard. Sam, having had the element of surprise and sporting longer legs, was still in the lead. But Dean was valiantly trying to catch up; sliding around bushes and thin fruit trees with a mission. The triple glazed windows stopped most if not all sound, but Castiel could imagine their noises.

Sam’s barked laughter, and Dean’s rumbling threats under his own laughter.

Smiling at their antics, Castiel started planning the bath he’d need to give both of them once he managed to bring them back in. Dean would come when he offered breakfast, but Sam was just a bit trickier. The larger human had little problems ignoring food if it meant staying out for longer. Maybe he’d feed them outside today.

Somehow, they both managed to avoid upsetting their visual markers while they ran. Through shrubs, over flowerbeds, grabbing hold of tree trunks to facilitate their sharp corners. But never so much passing near the delicate structures.

Dean was catching up. Sam was faster, but Dean was smart when it came to stalking. The older human knew the lay of the land. Knew where he could force Sam to take certain paths. Not that Dean catching up wasn’t part of Sam’s plans.

They evaded each other for as long as possible. But the wrestling when they caught the other was as important as the running.

Leaving his boys to their play, Cas set about making himself some toast. He’d bought some raw honey at the farmer’s market that weekend, and he’d been dying to taste it ever since. Drizzled over crisp, buttered toast would be the perfect start to his day.

He’d finished slowly crunching through his first slice when Dean finally caught up. All the running they did on a near daily basis meant healthy humans. Plus he didn’t have to take them on that many intense walks as much. Positives all around. Cas licked a drizzle of honey off his bottom lip and picked up his second slice of toast.

Pretty comfortable on his stool, Cas watched as Dean wrestled Sam to the ground.

It was an impressive display of strength and skills. The way he managed to get Sam down into the grassy lawn and held him there. Some humans were more clever when it came to fighting, and while Dean didn’t compete in contests, Cas knew he was good. The way he used Sam’s own joints against him – locking his straightened arms behind his back in one simple hold – was mesmerising.

And not painful in the least, if Sam’s facial expression was to be believed. The floppy haired human was grinning from ear to ear, already presenting himself like the eager pup he was. Face down in the dirt – he’d need to wash Sam’s hair – he was wriggling till he got his knees under himself and his ass pressed back against Dean. Not the easiest thing to do when you’re both panting and sweating from a run. But Dean appreciated the gesture.

Castiel watched carefully as the older human rutted against Sam’s firm behind. It took very little to arouse them, and chasing their potential mate usually ended with sex. Cas poked at the toast crumbs on his plate and paid careful attention to his boys. While Sam was a willing participant – Dean always stopped if there was any sign of fear –he wasn’t ready to be fucked yet.

Cas smiled over the lip of his steaming mug. He shouldn’t have worried.

Dean was shimmying back to nuzzle between Sam’s cheeks.

That turned out to be a logistical error. Dean had let go of Sam’s hands, and still full of energy, the younger human was up and running in the blink of an eye.

Dean’s face was priceless; tongue still poked out as he stared at Sam’s retreating back. His bewilderment was enough to get Sam a substantial head start. But the larger human stopped to look back at his friend and stick out his tongue. A clear sign that he was inviting play.

Snorting into his coffee, Cas followed the boys as they ran. Less a long chase this time, and more short bursts with intermitting stand-offs on other sides of a flowering bush.

It was Sam who made the first mistake. His foot slipped in the moist soil of a flower bed, and Dean was on him at once. Pushing Sam’s face down into the grass without sympathy. Using his weight to hold the other human in place instead of using holds.

They were both still laughing.

Cas stood slowly and topped up his mug again, murdering the coffee with cream and sugar before he sat back down. It took him a while to really get going in the morning. It was one of the reasons he’d worked hard to get the hours he had. Most of his colleagues had families waiting for them at home, and didn’t like working the late hours. Sam and Dean joined him in his office; he could stay as long as the company needed. And as such, no one blinked an eye when he came in nearer to lunch than breakfast.

Inhaling the coffee, Cas looked out again. Dean hadn’t let his friend up. Deciding to drape himself completely over Sam’s back to get at the other human’s ass. It was rudimentary, but effective. Sam’s legs pulled wide, Dean could lean down to slobber with gusto and Sam was stuck.

No longer trying to get away, Sam was trying his best to twist his head far enough to mouth at Dean’s cock. It took the older human a while to figure out that Sam’s wriggling wasn’t an escape attempt. But when they did figure out, Dean allowed Sam to squirm into a more desirable position.

Not that they stayed put for very long. As soon as Dean deemed Sam wet enough he was manhandling his friend onto his knees. Sam managed to get his elbows underneath himself, but Dean’s hand in his hair kept him down low.

There was no dominant male between the two of them. If anyone was the boss, it was Cas. He’d made sure of that. His boys listened without question. That didn’t mean they didn’t engage in the occasional fight for temporary dominance. If more as a game.

Dean rutted against Sam again. Hand curled into Sam’s long hair tightly enough to make sure he couldn’t make another escape attempt.

It took a few tries before Dean’s cock caught. The extended game of catch had gotten Dean more frantic than usual. Shoving forward hard, his hard cock glanced off of Sam’s behind. They were curled up close enough that Cas could see the angry red head of Dean’s cock slide wet and slick against Sam’s tanned skin.

Sam was begging for it now. Castiel could see his head tilt back into Dean’s hand, mouth open in anticipation as he tried to curl his back into a more desirable position for penetration.

Just as Dean’s cock caught, hips snapping forward with a sudden urgency, Cas reached within the folds of his robe and took hold of his own erection. Play or not, the display of strength and submission was erotic to watch.

Of course, he could wait to take one of the humans when they’d finished with each other, but the angel didn’t want to disturb their fun when he could have his own this easily.

Dean’s hips jackhammered against Sam. Letting go of Sam’s hair to get better purchase on the larger human’s hips.  Lean and muscular, Sam’s midriff was perfect to grab hold of. Castiel often wrapped his hands around that hourglass waist as he took Sam much like Dean was.

The angel’s hand sped up, copying Dean’s near frantic pace.

As much as he loved watching his pets go at it in the garden – their trim bodies splattered with dirt and green streaks had an erotically primal feel to it – Cas wished he could hear them. Sam made the most delicious sounds when Dean fucked him.

The taller human tended to sing when there was something in his ass. Happy sounds pushed from his large frame with every thrust. Long drawn out moans of pleasure when Cas took him slow and sweet.; so different from the hard and fast pace humans pushed themselves to. With Sam on his lap, he could hold the human down and force him to accept the change of speed while he enjoyed Sam’s whimpers from close by.

Still, their facial expressions, distorted with pleasure were beautiful to watch on their own.

Cas could feel his orgasm approach. Eyes glued to his boys as they tried to find their own pleasure. He came just as Dean shoved his hips flush against Sam’s ass and arched back in completion.

He watched Sam whine for more through half lidded eyes. Smiled softly at how Dean eventually slid out of the other human, only to bend down and seal his mouth over the other’s open hole. Scrambling with obvious need, Sam let go of the tuft of grass he’d grabbed hold of at some point to stroke at his own cock as Dean continued to stimulate him with tongue and fingers.

Both humans collapsed onto the grassy ground when Sam shuddered through his release and fell over. Dean was still licking at Sam’s hole sporadically, cleaning up any come that had seeped out already.

Cas grabbed a tissue to do the same, slipping off the stool to clean the streak that had missed his hand off the kitchen tiles. If he left his semen, one of the humans would probably find it and lick it up. He didn’t need them licking the floor.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Other prompts and scenarios still very welcome!  
> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
